Conventionally, as illustrated in FIG. 1, media presentations have been realized by connecting a data processing system 1, such as a laptop computer or a personal computer, to a multi-media device 7. The data processing system 1 is connected to the multi-media device 7 via a cable 13. The multi-media device 7 includes an audio system 8 and an imaging system 6 that projects an image 9.
A multi-media presentation is stored in the data processing system 1. This multi-media presentation can be a slide presentation of images, animation, a video clip, and/or an audio clip. The desired image, video, animation or audio (informational data) is selected on the data processing system 1 through either a keyboard input device 3 or a pointing device 5, such as a mouse, touch pad, or trackball. The selected informational data is transferred from the data processing system 1 to the multi-media device 7 via cable 13 in response to commands entered via the keyboard input device 3 or the pointing device 5.
The multi-media device 7 then processes the selected informational data such audio information is reproduced by the audio system 8 and image information is reproduced by the imaging system 6. In this manner, a multi-media presentation can be realized.
However, it is noted that in these conventional devices, a data processing system operator is required to select the appropriate informational data and to facilitate its transfer to the media device 7 at the correct time. This operator can either be the presenter or another person who waits for clues or instructions from the presenter as to what informational data to select and when to transfer it to the multi-media device 7.
This conventional system has the disadvantage in that the presenter needs to coordinate both the presentation of the multi-media material and the presenter's material through physical manipulation of the keyboard or pointing device of the data processing system or the presenter must interrupt the presentation to instruct an operator as to what should be selected and transferred to the multi-media device, thereby giving opportunity for human error in selecting the informational data as well as in the timing of the presentation of this material resulting in an error-prone, ineffective, and choppy presentation.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a media presentation system that enables the selection and reproduction of informational data without requiring the presenter or another operator to physically manipulate the keyboard or pointing device of the data processing system. Moreover, it is desirable to have a media presentation system that automatically selects and reproduces the proper informational data in response to the voice or speech of the presenter.
The present invention provides a media presentation system that significantly reduces or eliminates the disadvantages associated with conventional techniques. More specifically, the present invention utilizes speech recognition to generate selection commands, reproduction commands, and media device parameter commands. Also, the present invention eliminates the need for a separate operator to operate the data processing system. Lastly, the present invention provides a more reliable selection and reproduction over the conventional techniques.